the_official_lotrmod_server_playerfandomcom-20200216-history
Gondor
The Kingdom of Gondor is one of the greatest human factions in Middle-Earth and one of the most advanced kingdoms altogether. Gondorians have influenced the political landscape of the server in a great manner. Government The lands of Gondor have always been ruled by a Monarch. Although the ruling dynasties have changed with time, the main system of governance in Gondor remained the same as it ever was. 1. First Gondorian Dynasty The first Gondorian Dynasty was established by the first King of Gondor Tackle_To_Win with the assistance of the then Prince of Dol Amroth mrferreira and RedExtremeXD after the server just had started. The Kingdom ruled by the first Gondorian Dynasty was absolutist and centralized its power on the King of Gondor. Kings of the first Gondorian Dynasty include: 1, King Tackle_To_Win 2. King RedExtremeXD The first Gondorian Dynasty was brought to an end with the First Gondorian Civil War in which King RedExtremeXD fled the lands after the Conquest of b_boymasterman. 2. Gondorian Double Kingdom As rohirric lord b_boymasterman claimed the throne of Gondor an agreement was reached by RedExtremeXD to split Gondor into two separate Kingdoms. The Northern one controlled by b_boymasterman and the southern one controlled by RedExtremeXD. This statehood was short lived due to b_boymasterman's will to control all of Gondor and his following conquest against RedExtremeXD. 3. Second Gondorian Dynasty The Second Gondorian Dynasty was established after the original Rohirric lord b_boymasterman defeated RedExtremeXD and took control over all of Gondor. With his Coronation he left his Rohirric roots behind and took the name Arantoer_II while also assimilating Gondorian culture. Since his Conquest, the Crown of Gondor has been given down to the same line of Gondorian lords without any rebellious attempts. Kings of the Second Gondorian Dynasty include: 1. King Arantoer_II (Formerly: b_boymasterman, of Rohan, Malinon_Catsman, of the Woodland Realm, and Currently: TheSmileBC, of the Hillmen) 2. King King_Elendil (Formerly: Captain_Faramir, Prince of Ithilien) 3. King Zhatelier 4. King Atanvarno (Formerly: King_Elendil, 2nd King of Gondor) 5. King fireninja8575 6. King Liodir 7. King DebtFreeLYFE The Second Gondorian Dynasty is one of the longest ruling dynasties in Middle-Earth. The absolutist structure stayed the same under their rule. However, the reign of Zhatelier changed the succession system somewhat as an election was made to decide the next king. Atanvarno won the vote against fireninja8575 by 1 vote (9-8). Meanwhile though, he resigned form his reign and the crown was given to King fireninja8575, with Prince TheLazyCow from Ithilien being his proxy. After the addition of Dor-en-Ernil to the mod, the Kingdom of Gondor has first integrated the region as an autonomous vassal state inside the borders of Gondor. Later Dor-en-Ernil (with the exception of the peninsula of Dol Amroth) gained independence from Gondor in a mutual agreement. From this point the Swan Knights, who ruled in Dor-en-Ernil were a faction by themselves, with absolute autonomy in internal and external matters. Recently the Swan Knights chose to sail into the west, probably never to return. One of their last wishes was the reunion of their lands to the gondorian homeland. The Principality of Dol Amroth, ruled by InternetMiners, the Prince of Dol Amroth is now reunited with the rest of Dor-en-Ernil. After a successful reign, King fireninja8575 decided to step down from the throne of Gondor. The election that followed found Liodir as the new king. Liodir was crowned one week later, with InternetMiners as his proxy. During his reign, Liodir applied a province system to Gondor to ensure every region of Gondor is protected and claimed. A lord can own a province. If a province isn't ruled by a lord it is under direct rule of the king. Minas Tirith will always be ruled by the king and the captain of the Tower Guards. (Visit HERE for more information about the provinces) Once Liodir finalized his new province system, he found that Gondor was ready to embark on its' own, and find new challenges and ambitions. He decided to resign as king, and initiated an election for a new king. DebtFreeLYFE, the Lord of Anfalas, was voted as the new king. He was officially initiated in a coronation several weeks later. Cities and Strongholds of Gondor Osgiliath - Capital of Gondor. Being built by King Atanvarno with help of Prince of Ithilien (TheLazyCow) and Bruno870. Osgiliath is a city and a strong fortress to defend Gondor from attacks. It's situated West of the Anduin and East for Minas Tirith. East Osgiliath, the great bridge and the Dome of Stars are planned to be built. Osgiliath has been rebuilt once. Pelargir - Former capital City of Gondor. During the latest land reform (server reset) the old city built by King Zhatelier was not kept. It is currently under construction again under the lead of JerrekCarnelian. It is also a free trade city, making it not eligible for a siege against Gondor to take place. Minas Morthil - Provincial capital of Anfalas until Pinnath Gelin is built. Currently being worked on by DebtFreeLyfe and Mr_Dalek Dol Amroth - Planned fortress and city on the Dol Amroth peninsula and part of the Dol Amroth faction. It is being built by InternetMiners. Minas Tirith - A huge lore city that was built by the former King Arantoer_II ''and was managed for a long time by ''NedofWinterfell. ''Recently he gave it back to the people of Gondor. With one of the land reforms (server reset) the old city was razed and it is currently build new by Tar_Fuinur. Minas Tirith is a free trade city and is not eligible for sieges against Gondor. '''Gering' - It is a fortress beside the Mering Stream on the border with Rohan. It is currently being built by Liodir. As of his stepping down as king, Gering is no longer considered a part of gondorian soil. It is a free trade city and not eligible for sieges against Gondor. Cair Andros - It is a fortress island on the Anduin river in northern Gondor. It is used as the main military fortress of Gondor, and it is ruled by DizzyMatt, the general of Gondor. While it is completely operational, it is still in construction. It's currently being built by DizzyMatt and DieHardGamer22, ''with ''EAGLE_117 as the co-proxy. Taure Tal - It is a ranger city in Ithilien that was built and owned by Bearclaw13 ''along with ''hollad and fireninja8575. It is currently owned by hollad but hasn't been very active recently and no significant changes have been made to it. Amon Anwar - It is the second city from the border with Rohan and isn't far from Gering. Amon Anwar is a fortress city that is being built by fireninja8575. Minas Aglar - A large city to the west of the Calembel waypoint. Minas Aglar's wall is a large circle, 400 blocks in diameter and has a large Númenorian tower in the center. It is the sister city of Osgiliath, and it may one day be one of the grandest cities in Middle-Earth. It is currently being built by CHead2000. Henneth Annûn - Location is secret. "TheLazyCow", (now former) Prince of Ithilien has made this secret hideout to hold off the forces of the east. Caladost- A city located north of the Minas Tirith fast travel waypoint, Caladost stands for fortess of light. It is a circular city with a tower in the middle and an additional wall in front of the main gate.The frontal wall is for the frontal defense. The fortress is currently being built by Harry14400 and Krither, but Krither has not been seen for a while. Ratcat246 ''also contributed to the build but he was banned. '''White Castle' - A village with a castle carved into the mountain, located in the White Mountains west of Minas Tirith. It is currently used as a second home for members of the Cair Andros military fort, but it can also be used as a fallback place if Minas Tirith came under attack. It is being build by EAGLE_117. I Dîn Othronnim - The Sanctuary of Kings; this fortress is rumored to serve as a place to protect the king when all else fails. Its' location is secret, and is only known to its' primary builder and designer, Phoenixstar117 (and few of the highest ranking members (including, of course, the King)). Server History To be added... Joining Gondor Steps: * A recruit must gain +200 alignment with Gondor (for reference, this used to be +300, but was reduced because it took far too long for new recruits in nothing but their basic tools and armor). * After gaining +200 alignment, a recruit must do a little interview with a Gondor official that is allowed to recruit (king, lord, prince). * After doing an interview and being accepted, you must sign The Contract. Any of the Lords of Gondor may give out the contract. Those Lords and their province are listed on this page. Only they and the King have the right to give out the contract. * Once the contract is signed, and the King confirms any other business, you are now part of Gondor. Make certain to serve well, and protect the lands of the Númenor with honor; good luck. *Recruits that have asked to join Gondor and don't have 200 alignment yet, must use the black "Gondor" title* *In certain cases like if a player insults another faction allied with Gondor, he/she may be required to do extra tasks before he/she can join; or be denied completely.* Suggested route to get to Gondor: First off, for those who do not yet know how to access the map. The default key is "L" on the English keyboard. If that does not work, check the key bindings/controls in the options menu and see what the open map/menu key is. Once the map is open, it can be controlled like a default window. See more here From Spawn, or the Shire, follow the main road that travels through the southern half of the Shire and winds through Eriador to the northern tip of the White Mountains. From there, follow the road east through Rohan, following the mountainside. In your path you may encounter several cities or forts blockading the path, simply go around them until you re-reach the road on the eastern side. Once you have gone passed the city of Gering, you have officially reached the realm of Men. A good place to visit first is the city of Minas Tirith, the FT point there is a common meeting place of Gondorians and other traders. Many Lords may request to meet you there before recruiting you into Gondor. *Make certain to utilize the Fast Travel System!!! It will greatly shorten the journey, and help limit exposure to obstacles that might impede your travel (Orcs, bandits, etc.). The best method to do this is to FT to the furthest FT point along the road, then travel by foot into the next section of land to unlock the next set of FT points. Then, either continue your journey on foot or wait in a dirt hovel until the FT cool-down is complete.* *Can't get to Gondor? Ask a member of Gondor to accompany you.* The Laws Of Númenor Gondor follows the laws of Númenor, here is a copy of them: * A man/woman of Númenor will defend his/her lands without hesitation. * He/She will suffer no Evil. * He/She will aid any Good player who needs it. * He/She will obey the Council and the Kings. * He/She will never aid Evil. * He/She will never try to deceive others. * He/She will act for the benefit of Númenor, not just himself/herself. * He/She will act for the benefit of other good factions as well. * He/She will heed the call of any allied faction, with the permission of the Council. Rangers of Ithilien Rangers of Ithilien are a sub-faction of gondor. They are currently ruled by the Prince of Ithilien tarixxiv To become a Swan Knight of Dol Amroth Gondorian Swan Knights are the warriors of Dol Amroth, which is a part of Gondor. Talk to their respective leaders if you want to become one, preferably Gondorian of course ;) The Union of Númenor Even before the coronation of King Atanvarno, Gondor has been closely cooperating with the Rangers of the North. Some time after the coronation of Skelesam as the chief of the Rangers, the two factions have decided to unite under the identity of the Kingdom of Númenor of old. Will this newly formed kingdom surpass the might of the once great kingdom of Númenor? Only time will tell. But for now, the future of this new union is still unclear with the Council and the two great kings, Atanvarno and Skelesam, leading the kingdom. To see more about the Rangers of the North, formerly known as the Fallen Kingdom of Arnor, go here. To see more on current news, members, and status of the Númenorean Empire, go here Fun Facts -The first three leaders of Gondor were Portuguese speakers. Both Portuguese and Brazilian. -Gondor was the first faction to acquire enchanted mithril. -Gondor was the strongest faction until their first kingship broke. -The Andúril was found by RedExtremeXD on the Gladden Fields. We don't know why it was there. -The Andúril, is still not broken. It is left with 1 durability somewhere on a temple we built on the white mountains and, sadly, lost the waypoint from a reset, Sebrom went to find it, but alas it had been destroyed in a reset. -Atanvarno obtained the Andúril when he returned as King. He got it after asking Mevans himself. -Gondor had a huge dispute with the Herenyar elves over the island of Tolfalas. A war was avoided between the two factions by partitioning the island into two. South Tolfalas went to the Herenyar elves while North Tolfalas remained in the control of Gondor. Gondor currently claims the whole island. -Gondor has had only two different capital cities, which are Osgiliath and Pelargir. Category:Men Category:Middle Men Category:Dunedain Category:Good